Sheer Insanity
by kryss-delrhei
Summary: COMPLETE. SeymourTidus. Short-Fic. Tidus is lured into another trap set by Seymour, again proving that he is only a puppet. Warning: Dub-Con, mentions of Abuse. Sequel to 'Sheer Madness'.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Final Fantasy X nor the characters, just borrowing them from Square-Enix for a little while.

**Title:** Sheer Insanity  
**Author:** Kryss Del'Rhei  
**Fandom:** Final Fantasy X  
**Pairing:** Seymour/Tidus  
**Rating:** M  
**Warning:** Dub-Con, mentions of Abuse  
**Summary:** Tidus is lured into another trap set by Seymour, again proving that he is only a puppet.

**Author's Note:** This is a repost of what was taken down by myself during May 2012, after I wanted to comb through my work and correct or revise. I ended up taking everything down from FanFiction, this being one of my poor victims.

Originally posted at FFN on June 9, 2009.

* * *

**PART ONE**

"So nice to see you again."

I tremble slightly, it's uncontrollable as I grit my teeth so that they won't chatter as the temperature continues to drop. Yeah, it had been a mistake to come and rescue Yuna, but then what's a guardian suppose to do? Let their summoner just go off and marry someone... like him.

I shiver a little more, knowing that Yuna wasn't actually the one on his mind. It's me he wants. It's me he lured to Bevelle. I know this, I can feel it rolling off of him, I can hear it in his voice as he hums, talking to one of the warrior monks keeping guard. I know I'm right about my assumptions because I remember him telling me, several weeks back that I had misunderstood his intentions.

Auron, who was leaning against the far side of our caged cell, suspended over the temple's rushing water, probably knew about the entire situation that had occurred between me and this devil, this Guado. Then again, most everyone already guessed, maybe that's why Yuna had decided to come persuade him.

Ha! Maybe she fell for that act too.

"Where's Yuna?" Auron grumbled from behind me, since that damned Guado had showed up I hadn't even had the guts to face Auron. It just wasn't possible.

"Ah ah, now you should know Sir Auron that the Lady Summoner and her guardians are under arrest." Seymour smiled, another chill running along my spin. Why did that always happen when he talked? "I've come to bring you to the sentencing room."

At request, the warrior monk pulled a lever and the cage swung, in the direction of the catwalk. I gripped the bars of the cage we were in, feeling my stomach drop, more than butterflies taken up residence. The cage swung harshly, sending both me and Auron askew inside the barred area we where being held in. I closed my eyes so that I could keep out the image of that evil man out of my sight as the cage swung closer and closer to the catwalk.

His grin grew, though not in facial features, it was in the way his eyes gave that inhumane twinkle. I trembled fiercely as my chest constricted, I knew I was close to gagging. He was cold, chilly. His demur, his touch, his words, everything about that Guado was icy cold. And again, not for the first time since I'd arrived in Spira, I wondered why had I even bothered to get mixed in all this.

The warrior monk lifted the lever, the cage coming to a complete halt, hanging a foot above the stone catwalk. I wasn't as strong as Auron, who was still standing, having used his weight as balance as the cage had swung back and forth. Unlike him, I had to hold on, but my fingers loosened from around the bars and I slid down to my weakened knees and hunched over, heaving up anything that had been in my system.

Stomach acid, a few remnants of the last meal we had eaten aboard the airship, and then it was all followed by the hints of blood, the acid eating away and burning at the lining of my throat. I heaved until no more came up, until I was coughing, the pain throbbing more, my body aching.

Just because we'd come and tried to save Yuna, didn't mean that the Maesters had been gentle on us, especially that Mika guy. He'd received his fair share of beating before the cage door hand been slammed shut on them and they had been maneuvered out over the rushing current down below.

Though now, the cage door was unlocked and opened, Seymour standing there in his ever pristine robes of the Lord of the Guado. My stomach clenched and I gritted my teeth, hoping that nothing else would come up. Without having the time to wipe the dripping blood from my lips, the warrior monk grabbed me by the collar and yanked me clean out, my body scraping along the cage door and then the stone as I fell face first onto it. I groaned in pain, knowing that they wouldn't do the same to Auron. He was a well known guardian after all.

Sometimes it made me sick how much special treatment he received.

A pair of well polished boots stepped into my gaze, and I knew without looking up, he would be standing above me, leering down at me with that perfectly schooled face of his. I knew he'd put on a show in front of Auron and the warrior monks, I knew this and still I felt the beat of anger pound anew in my chest.

"Oh, dear..." he mumbled under his breath as he gazed down at me. I wonder if I looked as bruised and wounded as I felt.

A doe in the line of fire, I was.

"This can't do. They'll need to be cleaned up before they are brought before Maester Mika." Seymour's voice was alluring as it was dark.

I trembled uncontrollably against the cold stone and it was another thing that I knew would not be as cold as Seymour would be. I felt his shift in movement, the words that fell off his tongue were a mere warning as I lay there at his mercy which I knew for a face he would not give. With his words, the game he'd begun in Guadosalam started again.

"Take this one to my room," he chuckled darkly as if at his inner musing, "after he's been cleaned thoroughly."

Shame and anger burned my face and once again, I wouldn't be able to face the people I had begun to call friends. Auron probably guessed Seymour's intention right from the start, but then I didn't. I was helpless as a newborn babe as several more warrior monks came down the stairs at the end of the catwalk, their weapons holstered at their sides.

Two of them came towards me as I heard the shackles being placed on Auron.

This too was my fault.

The warrior monks lifted my weakened body up off of the comforting cold stone. I was too weak to even lift my head. The earlier beatings had finally taken their toll on me as I hung my head, my chin pressing against my chest. I felt his chilly fingers gracefully touch my chin, lifting it up so that I could blearily stare into his even gaze.

He let a smile break his mask and I knew he was laughing at me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Final Fantasy X nor the characters, just borrowing them from Square-Enix for a little while.

* * *

**PART TWO**

His room was no different than his mansion in Guadosalam, though this one was much larger, it wasn't much different. I think it was because Seymour was the simple type, though conniving he was, maybe it was that he didn't really have an attachment to things. Or at least he never showed it, nor any other emotion for that matter.

I guess I'm a different story when it came to attachments though.

He seemed to have an eerie attachment to me, but I wonder if it was an actual attachment that drew that damned man to me, or just his malicious want to inflict pain on lesser creatures, such as myself.

"Macalania was a very unfortunate meeting between us," he spoke evenly as he entered the large chambers. The warrior monks had dropped me naked on the silken spun rug that covered the smooth surface of the floor, after having scrubbed my body raw in the bathing chambers.

I parted my lips to exhale as I felt his presence fill the room. I listened to him speak to me, knowing he was watching me from across the room. "I thought that our time prior wouldn't have affected you so. You did not follow the plan."

"P-plan?" I rasp out, lifting my cheek off the rug that caressed my bruised body with its gentle feel.

Seymour narrowed his eyes slightly, his mask having been thrown aside, just as the warrior monks had done with a good portion of what was left of my clothing. I wasn't even sure where they had taken them, or well wherever Seymour had ordered them taken.

"A puppet does not go against its owner." Seymour mumbled as he sat a decorated goblet of wine on the marble of the table he was leaning against. "You are a simple minded creature that knows no bounds."

The maester snorted as he pushed away from the marble table and glided towards me.

At each footstep, my heart took on a rapid pounding in my chest. Oh, Yevon... even without it being said, this would be my punishment. A punishment for something that I had done to ease Spira's suffering, something that would rid this land so foreign to me of cruel beings like him. I was hoping I wouldn't have to see this monster ever again.

I'd thought we'd killed him.

I was wrong.

We all had been wrong.

And at the cost of being wrong — I was not free, not invisibly unshackled from this monster who wanted to control me and I had no clue why!? At the cost of not killing him off — I would be punished, I could feel that I was right, without him even ever saying a word to me.

He continued to step closer to me and I wanted to weep in shame and fear that ate so deep at my soul.

I nearly cried out as he grasped a handful of my hair and hoisted me up to my unsteady feet. My scalp throbbed from his harshness, but that would be nothing what I probably knew I'd receive as the night continued. As his puppet, he would use me, over and over, teach me a lesson in who held the leash.

I couldn't understand why I had been chosen by him. After all, this was only the second time he had had me like this, naked, shivering before him. Trembling. Crying silently.

Pitiful... aren't I?

I gazed at Seymour, reveled in the scant distance between our bodies, and then his mouth was crashing down on mine, molding his lips abrasively to mine, until I was breathless. His hand having slowly let his tight grip on my hair ebb away as he grazed his sharpened nails along the back of my neck as he cruelly shoved me backward roughly.

My eyes widened as I stumbled backward, my heel catching the edge of the rug. I staggered, trying to stay balanced, but my weak legs buckled and I fell to my knees. I panted, regaining the air in my lungs that the demon had sucked from me. I braced myself with a palm to the floor as I looked up at him, staring into his glassy eyes and the only thought that came to mind was —

… riveting.

Seymour glided across the rug and leaned down, outstretching his hand until his fingers encircled around my throat, lifting me up in the same fashion as before, the air from my lungs was trapped, the airway in my throat cut off as he tightened his hand. I choked, coughed, my mouth hanging open, a weak hand going up to claw helplessly at his wrist, the only thing I could get a hold of just before he tossed me backwards again.

It wasn't like the last time. No.

He was more menacing this time. He was out to make me scream in pain, cut me down until I begged for him to stop. I was scared, yes, but who wouldn't be with a Lord Guado stalking towards you.

I leaned against the foot of the bed, half of my body's strength keeping myself up, the other half not even worth the count. My legs were more than unsteady as he closed the distance between us once again. The last time, you could say he had almost wooed me into his bed. Now, I had angered him.

The distance between us was a mere dream now as he pressed his body against mine. I felt the chill flow off of him as he wrapped an arm around my waist, dragging me up, another hand running up along the spine of my back til he gripped the back of my neck. Seymour was dangerous, I had seen that well before, but it was the question of why he wanted to control me.

His full lips captured mine in an imitation of a lover. They were overpowering as he kissed me, deepening it at just the right time and I allowed his tongue to slip past my parted lips and battle with my own. It was that spell he was slowly weaving through me again and I knew I'd be helplessly under his power.

He broke the contact first and I coughed on a sold breath of air as I gazed at him, his clawed tipped fingers raised so that his could gentle as it seemed to brush the dirty blond hair from my face. He spoke with a soft voice, almost like his was mumbling in my ear as he gazed at me directly in the eyes, "You are an asset to me that I can't afford to lose at this time."

Of course, I didn't understand what he meant when he said that, but then I didn't understand a lot about him, this Maester of Yevon. My hands gripped at his shoulders to help me stand, pulled against his chest. I trembled, chewing on my bottom lip. My body ached from the beatings, ached from Seymour's cold touch, ached from the lack of air in my system.

"I wonder if you'll be better this time..." he whispered into my ear, his lips brushing along the lobe before his tongue darted out and licked a trail along the outer shell of my ear. In the process my body trembled and and leaned my head on Seymour's chest, squeezing my hands as I panted lightly.

"Ah, so you do want to play our game..." he continued to whisper in my ear, kissing at the place behind my ear that made my body tremble with delicious tremor after another.

He lowered his voice more and I was surprised I could hear him, even though he was talking right into my ear, "You know the game. It's a special one just between us." His hands released me, and I clung to him to keep myself balanced and standing. I stared at him, panic starting to slid over me just like the way his hands crept over my body that was covered by nothing but the skin I'd been born with. I had the warrior monks to thank for stealing my clothes off my body, probably at his order.

"I like you this way, but..." he mumbled hotly as he opened his mouth and pressed an open-mouthed kiss to the junction of my neck and shoulder, my weak point. I whimpered, closing my eyes as I knew my body would melt in his hands at his attention that was sinister and dangerously enticing. There was just something about him.

It was that something that gave me unknowing strength as he brought my body to heightened awareness. It was to the point that he had to lower my body to the coverlet of the bed, the soft down comforter welcomed my weight as I rested back in its gentle caress. It was rare that we actually got to sleep on a decent bed, normally just being the ones at Rin's shops along the pilgrimage road. I sighed quietly as not to arouse Seymour's anger.

I wanted to go home. Spira wasn't the place for me, nor had it been the place for my father.

Seymour's hands roamed over my exposed body laid out in front of him, I gritted my teeth as I let the pleasurable feelings shift and collide through my body, my spine tingling, my raw skin decorated with goose flesh. I couldn't remember our last time, other than the shame of it afterward. Maybe it wasn't so bad if I just remembered the game from before, the dangerous way he held me, moved my body to satisfy his cravings — and my own, I guess since it had been a meaningful experience at first.

"Se-Seymo—" I pant, back arching as he ran his hands up the insides of my thighs, his claws scraping lightly at the skin of my body. I clench my eyes shut, chewing my lip to with hold the moans that threat to roll off my tongue.

He knows, yet he does not try to force them out of me. No, instead he tries to tease them out of me.

"Mm... n-n-nngh! No more!"

He stops with a growl, before climbing onto the bed and crawling over me, his hands grabbing mine forcefully and pinning them way above my head. I whine, staring up at him with hesitation and fear. I angered him and I want to scream and kick myself for being so careless. I'm still panting when he kisses me just as forcefully as he gripped my wrists tightly. I moan as his warm mouth captures mine, the heat that we battled in growing too hot for my body to handle and I turned my face, breaking the breathless kiss.

"No more? Ha!" Seymour growled as he hissed angrily in my ear, his teeth grazing along the outer shell and nibbling along the lobe. The heat of my body shoots up higher and I'm twisting on the bed to get away from the overwhelming pleasure of it all. I moan breathlessly as I stare up at him. "Our game has already started and you want to end it so quickly?!" Seymour narrowed his eyes, the irises so unhuman that I continue to stare into them as if compelled by some force.

He was being harsh, his hands hurting as he presses his weight onto my body. I moan slightly, the sound slipping past my lips as I clenched my eyes shut, arching at any slight touch from him that was so icy hot. I didn't like what he was doing, but do I even have a choice as to what he does to me or not?

In the mix of all my confusion, my body reacts far more than I wanted it to and I can hear him chuckle darkly as he grinds his body against mine. I'm realizing that this game won't end, not until he's dead. And my body will continue to respond to him just like before.

It was a matter of time before I could feel the thickness of Seymour pressed hard against the inside of my thigh. I moan anyway, strangely wanting what had been between us before. That hot, sweaty rhythm that our bodies discovered and amazed me to no end. I wanted that dirty feeling to cascade over me.

Honestly, I'm not sure what's gotten into me.

"You will do much better than before... I guess I underestimated you..." Seymour purred into my ear, which sent the chills down my back, making my body ache more for that same feeling over and over again.

"Nnah- Sey-mour!"

Had that come from my mouth?

In that moment, I held my breath wondering what he would do. I tightened my fingers into the coverlet of the bed as I arched, his hands in between my legs once again, the chilly touch had my body on fire and I wasn't even sure I understood my own body's reactions. My eyes shot open and I choked back a sob that turned into more of a mixed moan as I felt Seymour force himself into me painful and with no preparation like he'd done so carefully our last encounter.

It was glorious and yet... disgusting...

But that didn't stop me from continuing the game. It didn't stop me from clinging to him and calling for him over an over. It didn't stop me from feeling ashamed like I knew I should.

In the end, I enjoyed the feelings that Seymour forced me to experience...


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Final Fantasy X nor the characters, just borrowing them from Square-Enix for a little while.

* * *

**PART THREE**

Something was missing from me.

Sanity. Rational thought. Something was missing, I could feel it. That something missing wasn't the reason why we'd turned back, the bridge stretching out over the water just days ago my cage had been suspended over somewhere else in the blasted temple. That something wasn't the reason why I couldn't breath all of a sudden as we raced together on the highbridge.

My body hurt. My lungs filled with cold air. My head swam with the thoughts of days ago — of a room that was beautiful, but the inhabitant who had taught me other things had been more beautiful than any landscape I'd encountered in Spira.

I knew what I'd be doing — what we all would be doing.

It was the same thing as when we had raised our weapons against him in Macalania. The strangest thing was that even though we had done this before, my heart was aching all of a sudden at the thought of doing it again. I wonder what I had become when I realized this just as the pounding of our feet came to a halt.

"Ha! You think I'll let you live?!" He roared, his voice completely gone, mixed with the rage he had been compelled to do this with. He was no longer a Guado, nor a being...

… and I felt the strange hope in my chest falter at seeing him. I gritted my teeth and stepped forward, raising my blade at him. I closed my eyes in fear of what I was going to suddenly do, and that realization had my body trembling in remorse too. I wonder... when had I begun to care.

Our game had ended.

Now... so would all of this...

"Come at me then!" He screamed, voices that were not his, but his at the same time ringing out around us. He defiantly wasn't who he had been days prior.

I opened my mouth about to say something, before I closed my mouth, my jaw popping from the force of it. I had no other choice. I guess this would be it. The end of the games we had played. Maybe... I had the inkling of a feeling that maybe this wouldn't be over just yet. It was a gut feeling as I rushed at him, swinging my blade down in an arch that was aimed for his chest.

Maybe our game would continue. Maybe we could play that cat and mouse chase that he loved so much. Maybe... if I didn't give it my all... he wouldn't vanish, wouldn't die.

I guess I repeat myself. Thoughts all the same from before, but he had been just a Guado, a cold Guado at the time. And that had been the start of the games that I guess I could say that I enjoyed... and he knew that.

I closed my eyes and eased my grip on my sword. I didn't want to fight him. I didn't want to...


End file.
